


back massages and first kisses

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: So Matt swings by Tyler's place to crash there, and his back acts up. Tyler gives him a back massage which leads to a little bit of flirting and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bilka got me into tytt and this is all for him

So it was a spur of the moment idea – fly to California and visit Disneyland. Matt could use a break, and he knew Tyler lived near there, so they made plans over Skype to let Matt just crash on Tyler’s spare bed.

He got in at around 5:30 and Tyler picked him up, and even though it had only been a couple of hours, for some reason, the seat on the flight had aggravated his back issue and he was stiff and sore, wincing in pain as he walked.

Tyler drives them back to his place, and offers Matt some aspirin once they get there. The aspirin won’t help much, he needs some hardcore pain medication, but he accepts it nonetheless. It takes about a half an hour but the screaming pain subsides to a steady dull throb, and he sits as still as possible on Tyler’s couch.

Tyler makes them spaghetti bolognese and Matt chows down happily, and when Tyler offers him a drink, he accepts readily.

So they’re sitting there, watching television, and drinking, and Matt’s feeling relaxed but sore, when he shifts and something in his back _clicks_ and he cringes, lets out a quiet hiss of noise that Tyler glances over at him.

“You okay?” Tyler asks, setting down his drink.

“Yeah, my back’s just really bothering me,” Matt tells him. “It’s happened before, it’ll happen again.”

“Would a massage help?” Tyler asks. “I used to give my ex massages whenever she got migraines, I’ve got some practice.”

Matt glances over at Tyler. He’s never admitted it to anybody, but he’s had a crush on Tyler for a while. There’s something about his thoroughness, his patience, the lackadaisical way he speaks, slow and a little cocky. His broad grin, the colour of his eyes, it just had built up and sparked in Matt’s chest until he found himself making sure he caught Tyler’s streams and videos, made the time to watch them.

“It might,” he says. He glances down at Tyler’s hands. Tyler has big, broad hands, his arms are muscular, and Matt feels a shiver run through him, the spark of arousal that Tyler might be touching him at all.

“When you go to bed?” Tyler offers. “Refill?” Matt accepts the refill, because he likes alcohol, and he likes Tyler, and he likes the way he can discreetly brush his finger over Tyler’s when he takes the drink, and he keeps an eye on Tyler, sees the way that Tyler’s lips quirk up into a small smile when he does that.

“Can’t wait for that massage,” Matt comments offhandedly, trying to get comfortable, and Tyler runs a hand over his bald head, gives Matt a sly smile. And Matt wonders, is this flirting? He doesn’t know Tyler as well as he does some of the other guys, and Tyler’s always so sure of himself, that Matt doesn’t quite know how to take him.

He’s even unsettled a little, nerves in his stomach, and he sips his drink – they’re both drinking honey whiskey on the rocks, and it slides down easily, melts in his stomach with a warm, sugary burn.

“I’m glad you came here to crash,” Tyler says. “I always want to talk to you at conventions and at the Mindcrack house but it’s always so busy, we just don’t get enough time.”

Matt nods, sips his whiskey. “I know. I always leave those places feeling like I didn’t do enough.”

“Same. It feels rushed. I always want more time.” Tyler agrees, and they settle into quiet conversation about their favourite moments of conventions and marathons, laughing over old memories. They half-heartedly watch television and talk until they’re nursed their way through three drinks, and Matt’s comfortably tipsy, and Tyler’s smiling at him easily, and he feels a little warm, a little fuzzy, and it’s almost enough to ignore the pain in his back.

“I think it’s time for me to go to bed,” Matt says. “Getting up early tomorrow,” and Tyler nods, tosses his head back and drains the last of his whiskey, and Matt watches as he licks his lips, catching the last remnants of alcohol, and wonders what it might feel like to kiss Tyler.

“C'mon, spare bedroom’s in here,” Tyler says, and Matt grabs his bag where it’s been lying next to the couch, follows Tyler through his house. He drops his duffel bag next to the bed and carefully flops out across the bed, getting comfortable.

“Thanks for letting me stay here, “ he says, giving Tyler a grateful expression, and Tyler nods.

“Not a problem. Like I’d have said no to a friend. Here, take off your shirt and I’ll get some massage lotion,” and he leaves the room. Matt takes the time to change into sweatpants, keeping his shirt off, and he stretches out facefirst, resting his face in his forearms, cringing a little as his back spasms again.

Tyler comes back in a few minutes later. “I bought this for my ex, it’s got stuff in it that’s supposed to soak in through your skin and relax your muscles. I’ve never used it on myself, but she always seemed rather comfortable afterwards.”

“I’ll let you know,” Matt says.

“Mind if I sit on your butt? Best way to get a good massage.” Tyler asks, kneeling next to him on the bed. “No homo, you know.”

“No worries, I’m not homophobic. Be hard to be when I’m not straight,” Matt says, soft and cautious. Sure, he’s tweeted about feeling accepted by his country the day gay marriage got legalised, but he doesn’t know if Tyler’s seen it.

“Ah, okay.” Tyler pauses. “Good to know it’s not just me and MCGamer then,” and Matt pauses, takes in those words.

“Wouldn’t have pegged you as not straight,” Matt says.

“I don’t label myself. I like who I like.” Tyler says, and then his weight shifts, and he swings himself onto Matt’s ass, and Matt hears the wet squish of lotion being squeezed out of its container, and Tyler rubs his hands together to warm the lotion up before reaching down and working his hands – _strong firm warm –_ over Matt’s shoulders, and after a minute, Matt feels a tingling, cool, starting over his skin. There must be mint or something in the lotion.

Tyler sweeps his fingers over Matt’s shoulders, digs in under his shoulder blades, and gets in right to the muscle, and Matt lets out a low moan, helpless. It feels so good, and he has to let Tyler know some way.

“You have absolutely amazing fingers,” Matt says, a little tipsy, and Tyler gives a low chuckle, and Matt shivers, closes his eyes as heat rolls through him. Then Tyler’s rubbing more lotion into his palms and working the fleshy flat of his hands down Matt’s spine, rolling outwards, and Matt’s relaxing, feeling his muscles getting worked, and he sighs deeply.

He loses himself in Tyler’s touch, the way that Tyler makes his way with first the flat of his palms, all the way down his spine, working in outward strokes, until Matt’s relaxed, and then Tyler starts again, this time using his knuckles to really work the muscles, and Matt can actually feel them giving underneath Tyler’s firm, steady touch.

He doesn’t really need Tyler’s third sweep of his body, gentler now, just rubbing the lotion into his skin, but he’s not complaining, and he’s half-asleep by the time Tyler finishes, doesn’t move when Tyler shifts his weight off Matt, doesn’t open his eyes.

“Thanks,” Matt murmurs. “I feel a lot better.” He flops over onto his back, doesn’t feel the twinge of pain in his back like before. He’s still a little sore but it’s something tolerable.

“Good.” Tyler says. Then he pauses. “Good night, Matt.” He says, and Matt’s eyes are still closed, but he feels the way the bed shifts in towards him, feels Tyler’s mouth on his cheek.

Matt smiles, slurrily asks, “You call that a kiss goodnight?”, cracking one eye open to peer at Tyler, who gives him a matching smile.

“You want a better one?” Tyler asks. Matt, feeling more sure of himself, reaches with one arm and snags behind Tyler’s neck, pulls him down, and Tyler balances himself on one elbow as he comes in close to Matt, and then they’re kissing, solidly and soundly, not with a heat or hurry, and Matt’s not looking for sex, not when he’s already half-asleep, but he kisses Tyler thoroughly, and Tyler’s just as good a kisser as Matt would have expected him to be.

When Tyler pulls back, he licks his lips unconsciously, and Matt matches him. There’s quiet between them for a moment, looking at each other, and then Matt says, “Shame I’m going to Disneyland alone tomorrow.”

“I could always join you,” Tyler offers. “I’ve got enough backup videos for the next few days, it won’t hurt me to take a break.”

Matt hums to himself. “Sounds like a great idea. I mean, I was planning on staying the night until the day after tomorrow anyways. We could make it, oh, I don’t know, a date?”

Tyler hides his smile, though Matt can see the way his eyes shine a little brighter. “Maybe we can have a little fun tomorrow if you’re back’s not feeling too sore?”

“I think I’d like that.” Matt tells him. He feels Tyler squeeze his hand, let it go, and get up from the bed. Matt watches as Tyler leaves, flicks off the light, closes his door, and only then does Matt close his eyes. He’s comfortable, looking forward to tomorrow, and warm and cozy. He’s happy.


End file.
